son of creation
by dragodare
Summary: My first Fanfiction.What if percy was the son of chaos. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

He was running as fast as he can, his whole entire body screamed to stop, everywhere hurt. But if he stopped the thing chasing him would reach him and devour him. His name is Percy that's all he could from what he could he was twelve. The beast roared in the most vicious way possible as it's knife like teeth gleamed in the moonlight. It's bull face was demented and twisted. As Percy's gaze slid down to the chest it was manlike but much more ripped, a six pack adorned his center of his also had furry goat legs. A name flashed through Percy's mind _Minotaur._ And on instinct he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen that never seemed to go wondered was it just him or did the Minotaur back away a few steps? He uncapped the pen and as it turned into a sword stabbed the monster in the head. It scattered into a million pieces and disappeared. Percy looked at him self in disbelief and wonder, he a 12 year old boy just killed a 12 foot monster. He panted as he recapped his pen and sat down.

He had much to consider now especially with the monsters. From what he could tell the other people didn't notice them. As he went on to ponder about his sword a blinding flash filled up the area he was leaning up against the wall. As the brilliant light slowly faded away it revealed a proud figure decked out in lightweight Armour that seemed to glow and a white spartan helmet. Percy stared in awe "who are you " he said his voice wavering. The newcomer smiled "come with me and I'll explain everything" as he held out his hand. Unsure Percy reached on and grabbed it as he did the blinding light came back and they both vanished.

Percy was shocked, for living on the street's since he lost his memory he was shocked and impressed about the room, there was giant TV hooked up with every game console he could name and a few he didn't know facing a couch that people would kill to sit on a freezer with every drink possible, just to name a few things. But more important things were on his mind he turned to man who brought him here. "Again, who are you and why have you brought me here" he barely whispered. "I'm Chaos creator of all and you are my son Percy'' he replied

Percy gaped with his mouth wide open "me?" he managed to stammer "The son of the creator of the universe?!"  
Chaos laughed "No you are my adopted son come closer and don't be scared".

**Thank you for reading this and rember this is my first fanfiction and I will update weekly/daily. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the favorites and views, special thanks to ruster888 and the touched.**

"Than who is my real father and why would _you _adopt me?" Percy launched another barrage barrage of questions.  
"You're real father is Poseidon earthshaker,lord of horses and the infinite ocean. And I adopted you because the world will need you as Percy Jackson son of Chaos and commander of his army." Percy pinched himself, the first part was believable but commander of an army? "With due respect" not wanting to anger Chaos "I'm only 12 and to young for a job." Chaos laughed "14" he corrected "And you have much power, in fact I think you are the first demigod to survive Zeus master bolt." Percy was getting more confused by the moment "Zeus masterbolt?"he asked. "Oh yes" Chaos replied "I will reveal you lost memory, you were sent a solo quest to retrieve Zeus masterbolt and Hades helm of darkness, you retrieved with such ease and speed that you were identified as a threat, so-"  
"Zeus attacked me with the masterbolt, to everyone evident surprise I were still standing. Then Hera wiped out my memory because there was no other way" Percy spoke uncertain his memory returning."Yes, now come to the training area where you will train" Chaos said removing the doubt of Percy's mind as he grabbed his hands and telaported to the training arena.

An arena was an understatement it was at least the size of 10 football fields. There was everything, punching bags, a climbing wall , weights that Hercules couldn't lift, an archery range, and the list goes on and on and on and on. But what shocked Percy the most was that the soldiers handled their weapons with such ease and profession, and he was gonna be there commander. Chaos saw Percy fear and misunderstanding."Do not worry Percy you will be as strong as them once you receive my blessing you'll be as strong as them, stronger for you'll have the commanders blessing." Percy opened his mouth "the commanders blessing?" he asked.  
Chaos nodded "It includes the Achilles heel without the weak point, power over creation, dead-point accuracy,immortally and more powers for you to discover."

Just then a girl came over "Who're you _boy_?"  
Percy was about to give him a piece of his mind when Chaos spoke sternly but calmly" Relax Zoe he is my son, you are not to be mean to him."  
"You're son? When did you get a son and why wasn't I told and-" Chaos rolled his eyes at Zoe as if this was normal "Be careful Zoe he will be you're new commander" Zoe almost exploded "WHAT!Him being our commander I will not follow a boy!" Chaos raised an eyebrow "I knew this would be difficult." He muttered before he could continue Zoe issued a challenge. "I issue a challenge, I'll fight Percy if I win he will not be the commander of the army!"

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not a new chapter, I'm going to restart this but hopefully better cause I wasn't to impressed with writing sorry, maybe if you guys can convince me to continue I will but...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sry guys I won't be continuing this fan fiction I plan to rewrite it so yea when I'm done the first chapter I'll post it on here then I'll take this down. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Im going to quit fanfiction but please checkout my friends fic the betrayed if you can find it look at my favorite stories list thnx:)


	6. Chapter 6

My friend the last of them all is adopting the story :) it'll be under the same title


End file.
